


Little Miss Curse-breaker

by alleychaton



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Beater Position, Canon Rewrite, Curse Breaking, Developing Friendships, F/M, McNully Needs Love, Quidditch, Quidditch tryouts, Ravenclaw, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleychaton/pseuds/alleychaton
Summary: "I am very well aware of who you are Little Miss Curse-breaker." McNully missed the frustration flash across Ellie's face, "I take it curse-breaking is getting old, so conquering the World of Quidditch is the next-best thing?"McNully is curious as to why the Curse-breaker is interesting in joining the Ravenclaw team.
Relationships: Murphy McNully/Player Character
Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Little Miss Curse-breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie is a spunky little Ravenclaw who is in search of her brother. 
> 
> I made McNully, Skye, and Orion a year-older than Ellie to try and give the characters some more depth.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own McNully. I do not own the Quidditch Plotline.
> 
> I do however own Ellie as I develop her as a character.

* * *

* * *

"Yo-you were expecting me?" The red-head stammer shock evident on her face. 

The blond boy grinned at her. This was the first time he had gotten to look at her since the whole "Skye incident." She was rather dull in appearance. She had a few freckles dancing across the bridge of her nose. Her cheeks were slightly round. Dark auburn red hair that curled around her shoulders, and what appeared to by blue-green eyes masked by thick black glasses. She seemed to be just a hopeful little second year trying to make the team, "I was 97.2 percent sure of it." His voice was steady, and he turned his wheelchair towards the girl flying in front of him, "I tend to make a strong first impression."

The red-head crossed her arms to stare at the blond in front of her. The boy didn't look much older than her. The blond was certainly scrawny, but she had Barnaby in her year, so perhaps this was what a normal pre-puberty boy was supposed to look. His blond hair was just as bright as his smile. The more he talked, the more evident it was that his voice was cracking, "A strong impression indeed. Typically polite people say 'hello' before they dump playbooks on someone and leave."

"That's not what happened," The commentator chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. The bewildered look on the younger girl's face was all the fuel he needed. 

"Yes, …it was," The red-head answered cautiously, "unless I imagined the whole thing."

"What happened was; first I dumped my playbooks," The blond's hands started to move as he talked. The red-head couldn't help but notice the sparkle that entered his eye, " _And then you said_ , I recognize you, you're the Quidditch commentator." Despite the crack in his voice, he remained animated as he spoke, " _And you asked,_ what is this about?" She felt as though she should stop him, but she couldn't.

" _And then I said_ , Strategy!" The blond's hands were moving just as fast as he was speaking. The girls watched with amusement. She honestly never met someone who so passionate about recalling events. " _And then I said_ , you're going about getting a Quidditch tryout all wrong…" there was a brief pause, "then I left."

"I prefer my version better," joked the girl. "You must love hearing yourself talk."

She noticed comment caused his smile faltered slightly, "Yeah, It's what you get talking to a Quidditch commentator…"

She felt herself falter at the brief moment of hurt across the boy's face. She may not have known him before this whole thing, but something told her that his talking annoyed others, "Well, I find it charming. It's kinda cute."

"Mum says it is charming too," He rolled his chair towards the edge of the announcer's box. He extended his hand towards the girl, "Name's Murphy McNully, by the way. World's next-best professional Quidditch commentator."

The red-head took his hand into her own to shake, "Ellana Bennett, I prefer Ellie. It's nice to meet you, Murphy."

"Friends call me McNully." He pulled his hand back, pointing his finger at her, the smile never leaving his face, "I am very well aware of who you are Little Miss Curse-breaker." McNully missed the frustration flash across Ellie's face, "I take it curse-breaking is getting old, so conquering the World of Quidditch is the next-best thing?"

McNully noticed that frown on her face, "Can I be honest with you?"

This caused McNully to pause, he barely knew this girl, and here she was floating in front of him. "That depends… If it causes you to smile again, sure!" McNully, at this point, leaned his head against his hand, "There is no room on the pitch for sour-faces… the Slytherins already have that covered."

"All my life, I have been trying to follow my brother's path…" Ellie noted, looking out onto the pitch. She didn't care that she was opening up to a stranger. She just wanted to be heard, "I got drawn into being this Curse-breaker because I wanted to know what happened to him. But, that seems to have put me back into his shadow…" She closed her eyes, "Jacob hated Quidditch, though. He was never good at sports." Her smile cracked across her lips, "Which is why Mum always said she had a better shot of getting a sports star out of her little tom-boy." She decided at that point to turn her broom to the other end of the pitch. "That's why I want to try out for the team. I want to get out of Jacob's shadow do something that I know he would have never done." She sighed, "Not just Jacob's little sister."

"Still…" _Not just the wizard in the wheelchair…_ "You're greener than a bowtruckle. That and so you have the strategy of a Mountain troll."

"How nice…"

"I didn't dump those playbooks on you because you are completely terrible. You have talent." McNully admitted as he moved his wheelchair back to avoid the sun-directly hitting him in the face. "You should feel honored; I don't just give my personal supply of playbooks to anyone."

Ellie turned to face McNully, "Thank you?"

"However, that red-head attitude will only get you so far," McNully added abruptly, "You are all might and flight without any insight." Ellis had to stifle a giggle when McNully voice cracked on 'might.'

"And you're my insight?" She commented, her giggling subsided." I've been working with Skye, as unorthodox as it may be. Admittedly, I should have some advantage in try-outs?"

"Ah yes, the 'School of Skye', as amusing as it is watching you bat dizzy gnomes," He chuckled, "You're physically ready, Bennett. But, physical strength isn't enough to impress Orion Amari." Ellie was surprised when she saw McNully reach over for his satchel. He placed the bag onto his lap. He was holding his wand in his left hand.

"Orion Amari, isn't he the third-year?"

"He is. He is also the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain and my roommate." McNully tied up his bag and looked at the Red-head with a sly smile on his face, "He is also the one to decides who is invited to try out for the beater position." He noticed the shocked expression on Ellie's, "Skye left that part out, huh? I am not surprised. Skye and Orion they tend to get along like asphodel and infusion of wormwood."

Ellie sighed, "I guess I don't get the easy way." McNully could hear that she was joking.

"Nope, Skills and drills won't cut it. You are going to need statistic and logistics," He remarked as he muttered an incantation under his breath. Ellie drifted backward at the sight of McNully's wheelchair, rising in the air. She watched as the boy gliding down to the grass below his commentator's box. 

"Neat trick." Ellie complimented, McNullt that she was genuine in the comment. He noticed that she did not seem to pity him. 

"Thanks," He muttered as he began to wheel his way out. "I have to get to Herbology. If I leave now, I have a 67.9 percent chance of making it on time. Meet me at noon, and we can talk about your chances of making the team."

"Out of curiosity," Ellie landed in front of McNully, causing him to break his wheelchair suddenly, "What are my chances of making the team right now?"

"Without you really not in Orion's sight… I say about 43.8 percent."

"And after our possible chat at noon?"

McNully saw the curiosity peak, "I would say after a chat at noon you have a 72.5 percent increase of being invited."

"Do you always have a statistic?"

"Only 75.5 percent of the time. Do you always have a snarky comeback?" He countered when he saw the teasing expression on her face.

"Only 85.5 percent of the time."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my Lovelies! Feel free to leave comments and kudos down below.
> 
> I am thinking of doing a series of non-chronical drabbles between McNully and Ellie. I think they are just two little beans that deserve some love. The drabbles may range anywhere from canon story curse-breaking to slices of life while they are at school.
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed this. Until next time!
> 
> ~AlleyChaton


End file.
